


Ice Ice Baby

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Broken Bones, Hot Chocolate, Implied Destiel - Freeform, In-Laws, M/M, No abuse, Parents, Siblings, Ski - Freeform, Skiing, Snowboarding, ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: The day before New Years, Gabe breaks his ankle while on the annual Novak Skiing Trip.





	Ice Ice Baby

It's the week after Christmas and the Winchester- Novak couples were getting together with the Novak clan to celebrate the New Year. During the annual ski trip, where everyone was immersed in the late-Christmas spirit and New Years atmosphere, Gabriel broke his ankle because he slipped on some ice.

It wasn't really Gabe's fault, but it still was because he was stupid enough to break his ankle and have the whole Novak clan hurt that he was skipping out on the family activities. But he had a good reason honest.

_Going back to earlier in the week._

Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak along with Sam and Gabe Novak-Winchester arrive at the ski lodge early to get a few peaceful hours of relaxation before the Novak clam showed up to join them at the annual ski trip. That was all set and done by dinner time, it was supposed to happen. Everyone knew the routine-Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Sam would get settled into their respective suites; they would chill out (pun not intended) at the ski lodge and do what they wanted to do before the rest of the family showed up. Then, when they were all gathered in the dining room having dinner, it would immediately switch over to family time.

After dinner, they'd all catch-up. They'd talk about work and what they'd be planning to do during the new year. Mama Novak would complain about not seeing her babies anymore and then all the children and their spouses would pipe in they'd try harder to see her more often. Then, Papa Novak would joke and say, "No, stay in your own home!" They'd call it an early night because of the long travel and call it a day.

Morning comes and everyone is in the dining room, having breakfast at eight-thirty shape because "Eight o'clock is too early and nine o'clock is too late,' as Mama Novak would say. After breakfast, it was sightseeing. Going to the exact… same… places as last year. And the year before that and the years before! The only saving grace was going to the candy store that Gabe loved. You know to buy those special marshmallows to go with their hot chocolate, enough for the whole trip.

After working off most of their breakfast, everyone broke up into ski groups. They each switched around, going back and forth between skiing and snowboarding. The clan did that until they were starving again and went to grab lunch. Then they went back to hanging out before heading back to skiing and snowboarding. They'd talk and trade stories, repeating stories from the past that some were sure they could recite from memory without any help. The stories were funny enough, but… new stories would be nice, Gabriel thought.

Dinner rolled around, then they'd join the family in the lounge, not like they left each other's sides since this morning. They'd have hot chocolate and talk/gossip. They'd all go to bed and the whole process would start over again. The same foods, the same shops, the same conversations, and the damn schedule. Which is why, New Years eve, Gabe and Sam snuck off after dinner to go ice skating.

Gabe and Sam both loved it. It felt like flying, they thought. They flew together, without their family members, and just did what they wanted. Unfortunately, Gabriel didn't notice that he had stepped on a block of ice, causing him to slip and forcing his weight on his ankle. 

Gabriel was taken to the hospital down the hill. His family was informed about what happened and they too rushed to the hospital, not knowing what had happened. So here they were, standing in front of Gabriel as he got a cast on his leg.

Mama Novak rushed into the room. She gave a great sigh of relief when she saw Sam and tried not to be too worried over Gabriel. Oh, who are we kidding! This is Gabriel's mother we're talking about.

Sam gave a quick explanation of the events where Mama Novak immediately jumped to the conclusion that the boys didn't want to spend time with the family. She started ranting and was to near tears before Gabriel finally spoke up.

"No, mom! It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with all of you. I love coming up here and seeing everyone and getting to talk with all of you, but is it so wrong that I wanted to spend a few moments with my husband in these beautiful mountains?" Gabe said animatedly as he finally got Mama Novak to stop crying.

She sniffled and looked around the crowded room. Everyone just smiled at her kindly. "I suppose not… But say something about leaving before you go and break something else!" Mama Novak scowled.

"Yes, mom." He opened up his arms and she hugged him softly.

"Excuse me, everyone?" The nurse squeezed into the room. "Mr. Novak-Winchester is ready to go."

"Thank you." Sam thanked her before helping her get Gabe into a wheelchair, which he complained about. Of course, Mama Novak wasn't having any of it and whacked the back of his head before shushing him.

Sam and Gabe got back to their suite without anymore instances, the rest of the family retired to their own rooms too.

"I still can't believe you broke your ankle the day before New Years."

"I know," Gabe laughed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Sam shook his head. "I'm going to turn on some music to help you relax, okay?"

"Thanks, Sammy." Gabe shifted around a little as Sam played the music dock. "Sam?"

_Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!_

_Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby_

Gabriel laughed to himself as he settled in bed.


End file.
